Lovers' Jubilee (2010)
'February 9 - 23, 2010' Rosalia's Rose Spirits The Spirit Mage Rosalia has toiled through the long winter to prepare her Rose Spirit prototypes. All she needs now is for volunteers to test her creations. Lucky for her, the time is near Valentine's Day, and players across Aden long for a companion with whom to hunt. "I'm no Cupid," she says, giggling, "But I'm overjoyed that my Rose Spirit Companions are a suitable contribution to this romantic holiday. While they are only temporary, I've found that many people are relieved that they may spend some quality time with different types of companions before they commit to a favorite." Indeed, the various classes of Rose Spirit Companions are said to have different personalities and abilities, but they are also very shy as they have yet to venture into the world. When asked about her own Valentine's Day plans, Rosalia responds: "Alas, I am far too busy collecting the data from my experiments. However I am very happy that so many people are offering to help me test the Rose Spirits, I thank you all very much! Oh, and I also like to see drawings made from roses, just a hint." How to Meet Your Companion *Speak with Rosalia in any town center and volunteer to test a Rose Spirit for her. *Select the gender and class of your desired companion. *Find the Rose Necklace in your inventory and double-click to summon your companion. *Double-click on your companion to access their interface window. *Click on the Name button if you wish to rename your companion. *Click on the Action tab to see your companion's available commands and skills. *Your companion has their own inventory, which is in the Items tab. Rose Spirit Companions Ladies ' Name:' Lilias Class: Warrior Skills: Uses warrior-type buffs, heals allies, and attacks with a sword. Hobbies: Fencing, brushing her hair, walks on the beach. Has extensive collection of rose headbands. Comment: '''"You'll be in good hands with me." '''Name: Lapham Class: Wizard Skills: Casts buffs that increase magic abilities. Also heals and recharges allies while attacking enemies with magic. Hobbies: Dancing, flirting, setting monsters afire. Comment: "Let's go blow stuff up!" Name: Maphum Class: Warsmith Skills: Has both magical and physical attacks, and enchants armors and weapons. Hobbies: Drawing with flowers, cute critters, and trying on ornate robes. Comment: "Will buff for roses." Gentlemen ' Name:' Deseloph Class: Warrior Skills: Uses warrior-type buffs, heals allies, and attacks with a sword. Hobbies: Fighting, battle-cries, and romantic magnetic poetry. Comment: "Roses are red, violets are blue. Come hunt with me, I'll protect you." Name: Hyum Class: Wizard Skills: '''Casts buffs that increase magic abilities. Also heals and recharges allies while attacking enemies with magic. '''Hobbies: Collecting fancy neckties and rose corsages, and nuking multiple monsters at once. Comment: "Let's hunt! They won't know what hit them." Name: Rekang Class: Warsmith Skills: Has both magical and physical attacks, and enchants armors and weapons. Hobbies: Adding personal touches to equipment, and looking good. Comment: "You'll be glad you chose me." Lovers' Jubilee Items * Speak with Rosalia once every day to receive a Rose Necklace. With this, you can summon your companion for 3 hours. After they retire, you may request another companion the following day. The 3-hour duration of the companion does not expire when you are logged out of the game. Only 1 Rose Necklace is available per character per 24 hours. The 24-hour timer will be kept by a Rose Spirit Test Report in your Quest inventory. * As you hunt together, collect the Rose Petal herbs that drop from monsters. Each one will give you a health and mana regeneration buff, which stack as you collect more petals. If you reach a buff level of 10, your Companion will replenish your vitality. (Your companion must be present for the vitality buff to activate.) * If you're lucky, you will find a Rose Essence for your companion to collect. With 3 of these, your companion can activate a special skill: Rosy Seduction: Increases max HP up to 20%, max MP up to 20%, and Movement Speed up to 20% for 5 minutes. Increases debuff resistance up to 10%. Re-use delay is 30 minutes. * Red, white and blue roses are sold by Rosalia. They may be used to make drawings on the ground, or to give to your friends. The event ends on February 23. At this time, Rose Petals will no longer drop, and Rosalia will no longer offer Rose Necklaces. Any unexpired necklaces in your inventory will still summon your companion(s) until their 3 hour usage expires. All event NPCs will remain in the game for an additional week, until March 2. Category:Events